


Suzanna's Lie: Part 1 of "The Sky's Altar Aflame"

by Cyra (lc_144725)



Series: The Sky's Altar Aflame [1]
Category: Being Human (US/Canada)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 09:33:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lc_144725/pseuds/Cyra
Summary: A casual drink with a friend preludes to a revelation Aidan never saw coming.





	Suzanna's Lie: Part 1 of "The Sky's Altar Aflame"

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder: I have made (and will make) no promises that this series will be linear, keep up with continuity, seem like they’re meant to be in the same storyline, or generally make sense (individually or together). I write these as they come to me regardless of any bits of the series contradicting or supporting them. I MIGHT go back in later, once the series is completed, and fix all of that. For now, however, it’s vital for anyone reading to understand that I’m writing this for me and no one else; I’m sharing it simply because I can. Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading!

      "I can't believe you, an avid cook, picked a vampire as company," Aidan said with a smile as he drew his blood-wine to his lips.

     "Well, I wouldn't call it choosing with all your stubbornness and incessant curiosities," I smiled as I said it as if to negate the exasperation in my voice. I swiped a dampened rag over the countertop and watched the debris fall from the island to the trash. He grinned at me over the rim of his glass. My gaze, lowered, didn't catch him set down his wine after that sip nor did I see his smile fade. But after a silent pause-

     "I saw Suzanna again."

     "Oh?" As my interest caught onto his words my task was abandoned.

     "This time, we had a conversation. Imagine that." His voice was dry, as if attempting to mask the pained relief his eyes swam with. I thought it pointless but I gave up a while ago on the pondering of why Aidan Waite hid even from me.

     "You spoke? What about?" I asked. Now, I leaned toward him from across the island, allowing him my undivided attention.

     "Yeah, she stopped by the house. She told me-" the vampire cut himself off with a chuckle that sounded as though it were more so to resist tears than express amusement. Despite this, it seemed fond and genuine, though bittersweet, "she told me some things about our son. Things I couldn't bring myself to look into after I'd left."

     "Isaac? You didn't already know?" That seemed to clear something up for me, something big, but Aidan seemed confused by my question.

     "I mean, I'd hoped that's what his end was, but..." confusion was replaced with shame as he stared at his drink, "I'd been too much of a coward to find out for sure." Brown eyes met mine again. "So, let me get this straight, you looked into what happened to him after I left?" End? The word echoed in my thoughts. A voice in my mind sang: someone's lying...

     "You could say that," I responded, "what, exactly, did she tell you?"

     "Just that he lived a long life, a happy life. She said he died a grandfather," Aidan said slowly.

     "And you believed her?" I pressed, my mind racing.

     "Why're you so suspicious?" The vampire eyed me as he sipped his drink.

     Sighing then nervously swallowing, I braced myself for what I said next, "because I have dinner with him every Saturday evening."

     Aidan choked on his drink.

**Author's Note:**

> Aracelis is neither a human, vampire, witch, nor a werewolf. She's something else entirely and her presence in Aidan's life brought him back from off the rails due to her abilities and influence over him. That's why he isn't in need of Suzanna's... "help" even though she still thinks he is in need of it.  
> Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys their day. Have fun; don’t die; make new friends; don’t talk to strangers!


End file.
